


The Path Including You

by longlostintentions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: As to whether reader likes Luna or Noct or Both, But the intention was both, Childhood Friends, Crushes, F/F, F/M, I tried to leave it kind of open, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Surrogacy, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlostintentions/pseuds/longlostintentions
Summary: After growing up together, now married Luna and Noct have a big favor to ask.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about how this ultimately turned out. But I hope its enjoyable to read anyways.

    Under law, you were a retainer to the house of Fleuret, ever faithful to the Oracle line. As your mother before you, and her mother before her. Nearly every generation raised in the lower wings of the castle, very rarely seeing even the princess or prince. Until your 9th birthday when you were introduced to a likewise 9 year old Lunafreya. Unofficially, you were a loyal friend, one of the few she'd been able to have with her training leaving her unable to do much outside the castle. At first, you had been too scared to even go near her, lest you break some kind of social code. It wasn't until you spotted her reading in the library, a gigantic tome on her lap, that your relationship deepened. When you locked eyes, you panicked, and turned to disappear into the stacks.

 

“Wait!” she halted you with her voice, sounding far too loud in the quiet of the library. You turned, trying to remember every formality your mother had ever taught you.

“My Lady...?” you prepped. You chanced a look at her as you kept your head lowered, she was smiling.

“Would you read with me?” she asked. Unlike when your mother or her brother talked to you, it sounded like a real question. You were so surprised you forgot to address her properly, and simply nodded. She scooted over on the enormous chair and looked at you expectantly. You scrambled over and sat next to her, nervous at first. Until you looked at the book she was reading. Nestled inside it, small and hidden, was a sticker book, which she was working hard to decorate. The sight sent you giggling, which set her off as well, and you spent several minutes trying to hush yourselves even though you were alone.

      The visiting royalty caught your attention, after you discovered one of them was only a few years younger than yourself. You discovered this when you rounded a corner one day and ran straight into the side of a wheelchair being pushed down the hall. You had just enough time to assess the boy in the chair looking curiously at you, and the man pushing him smiling kindly at you, before you yelped and dove out of sight back where you came from. When news first circulated of their arrival, your mother crossed her arms and looked at you sternly as she told you to stay out of their way. You did your best to obey over the next few weeks, you should have figured it wouldn't be that easy.

       Mindlessly, you were walking in step with Pryna through the garden. You were mesmerized by her tail and not bothering to look where you were going. She stopped suddenly, making you nearly trip over her, and sniffed the air. Then she took off through the bushes, startling you. Still, you wanted to see where she was going. She went through brush not big enough for humans, and you lagged. You saw her feet disappear behind a hedge and pushed your way there, finally breaking through and falling onto the grass. When you looked up to follow the sound of the dog, Lunafreya was sitting on a bench, petting her. When you stood to brush yourself off, it caught her attention and she smiled, waving you over. You shuffled a little closer.

“U-Um. My Mama said I'm not supposed to get in the way,” you said, glancing around. Another face peeked out behind Lunafreya, a patch of dark hair and curious blue eyes. The boy you'd seen before. Lunafreya smiled mischievously and pointed to the bench next to her.

“Well if you sit over here, you won't be in the way,” she reasoned. You smiled and went over to take a seat, Lunafreya reaching up and plucking a leaf from your hair. You and the boy peered at each other from around Lunafreya's ahoulders.

“You're the girl from the hallway...” he noted. You looked down shyly and mumbled an apology he didn't hear.

“My dad says 'Sorry'” he announced suddenly, making you meet his eyes again curiously. He puffed his chest out and put on a deep voice, to imitate his dad you suspected.

“Do find out the young lady's name next time you see her, and give her my apologies for startling her,” he finished with a soft giggle that spread to you and Lunafreya. You relaxed a little.

“So?” he asked. You frowned.

“So, what?”

“What's your name?” he pushed.

“________” you answered, putting out your hand like you'd always been taught. He reached for it, but it was hard to reach around Lunafreya. She smiled and grabbed both your hands, making them meet and forcing the two of you to lean into her. Her hand stayed wrapped around the two of yours.

“Noctis,” he returned. That was the beginning of it all, really.

       There were times you would see them together, in his bedroom, or her pushing him around the halls, and they appeared to be deep in conversation. When you stumbled in on them like this, it was a stark reminder that they were both part of something you'd never be. Not just royalty but saviors in their own right. It left you aching and in those times you tried to escape without being seen, to not feel like you were intruding. Every time, Lunafreya would turn and offer her hand out to you with a smile, and in turn Noctis would gaze curiously at you and offer his own wide grin. In those moments you were reminded that while they were part of something you were not, you had something equally important with them. Together.

      When you knocked on Noctis's door, you only heard a mumble in response. You assumed that was meant to invite you in... You pushed a tray into the room and smiled at the sight of him curled up under the blankets.

“Your Highness?” you tested. There was a few moments of silence before his sleepy voice came from the bundle on the bed again.

“Why do you call me that?” he asked, and peeked out at you, finally working towards waking up. You blinked at him.

“Because... You're a Prince?” you said slowly, a little confused. He yawned and smiled sleepily at you.

“Yeah but it's kinda weird when you say it,” he said. You climbed up on the bed with him.

“I get scolded if I don't, but... I guess I can just say Noctis when Mama isn't around...” you conceded. He hummed in agreement and nuzzled into his pillow.

“You can't go back to sleep! I already brought in breakfast! I had to push it all the way here!” you complained. His eyes were still closed, but he was smiling at your complaints.

“I'll eat it later.”

“It'll be gross later.”

“It's already gross...” he mumbled.

“Hey!”

“I'm still tired...”

You huffed and scooted closer.

“You're always tired!”

“No this time for real...”

You sighed and prodded the lump under the blanket. It quivered and you smiled. You poked harder a few different times, and this time he let out a laugh of protest and squirmed. You started to tug the covers off and he held them in a death grip. You were stronger, pulling him up into a seated position. By now, he was mostly smiling and laughing, being a pain for the sake of it. You launched forward to dig your fingers into his sides, making him squeal and struggle out of your grip.

“N-No fair!”

He caught your hands and they ended up locked, both trying to dance around each other. Neither of you noticed Lunafreya enter the room until she crawled up onto the bed behind Noctis.

“Luna! Help!” he cried.

“Luna! He keeps trying to go back to sleep!” you countered. She eyed both of you with a smile before sneaking up and wresting Noctis's arms behind him, locking them in place.

“Hey! What?!”

You smiled triumphantly as you went back in and your fingers skittered over his sides and his stomach, under his shirt that was beginning to ride up. You enjoyed the laughter that burst from him, ringing out into the room. You and Lunafreya couldn't help laughing too.

“O-Okay!” he sputtered out, and you backed off just enough to let him talk.

“I-I won't go back to sleep... Promise...” he panted. You smiled, finally satisfied and removed your hands. Luna released his arms and he caught his breath for a minute, reaching up to swipe away the teariness in his eyes.

“But now...” he said, leering at you. When he lunged you yelped and backed up towards Luna.

“Luna! Help me!” you cried. Your back was pressed against her, and when you felt her hands latch onto your wrists and pin you down, you gasped and met her mischevous look. Noctis laughed and straddled you to help pin you down.

“Wait-!” you tried to protest but broke out into a fit of giggles immediately as Noctis returned the favor. Except he exercised zero restraint as his fingers dug in wherever they could get to. You shrieked and tried to writhe away, but with their combined strength there was no way you were escaping. You didn't last as long as he did before giving in.

“Okay! S-Sorry!” you gasped out. His assault paused and you caught your breath.

“I'm sorry..!” you pleaded again and he rolled off you in laughter. You laid back, Luna joined the two of you, all slowly trying to control your laughter with your heads nearly touching reclined on the bed.

      Fire and betrayal tore Noctis from both your lives in an instant. As well as the queen. While the invaders were still present, your mother kept you in the lower levels of the castle. To stay out of sight was to stay alive. You could only hope the same rules applied to royalty. A few weeks passed before things quieted down, and even though the empire was still a presence, they seemed content simply marching and guarding. You wept the first time you saw Lunafreya was alive and mostly unharmed. Many of your nights were spent sneaking into her room and holding her tightly through the night while she cried where there was no one there to tell her to be strong. When the invaders came to the conclusion that Lunafreya and Ravus were far too young to be a real threat, they allowed them each other's company. On those nights Ravus would evict you from the room and take your place. At least you knew Lunafreya was in loving hands.

      When news of the engagement came, Lunafreya was sat at the vanity, reading while you brushed through her hair. It came by way of Ravus, who looked as though he didn't know quite how to feel about the situation. It was the first time in your life you had ever seen Lunafreya blush, and though it was slight and quickly faded, you still had to quell the pang of jealousy in you. Still, if Lunafreya were to marry anyone, you would rather no one other than Noctis. She stopped reading, instead becoming lost in her own head as you brushed methodically. She only came out of it when she examined your face in the mirror and saw trails of tears running down your cheeks. She halted the brush and turned, grabbing your face with worry.

“I wish you and Noctis all the happiness in the world, My Lady... But...” you weren't sure how to continue, you felt selfish. She stood and placed a kiss on your forehead, urging you to continue.

“It means you will be swept away to Lucis, and I'll miss you terribly,” you finished. Not to mention, knowing her and Noctis would be together again without you made you feel empty. Her hands wrapped around yours and squeezed.

“It would be a great honor if you would accompany me to Lucis and continue service as my retainer,” she assured. You sniffled and smiled.

“But you have your future doting husband and all his own retainers,” you listed.

“Then accompany me as my friend,” she urged. She brought your hands to her lips.

“I know Noctis would wish to see you,” she continued. You assented, feeling much more relieved.

       Lunafreya gasped as you tightened the strings on the back of her dress, you stopped and looked over her shoulder.

“I hate to say it, My Lady, but... This may not be the right dress... I think perhaps you should try the next stylist,” you offered. She sighed and nodded, helping you shed her dress.

“At this rate we'll be lucky to be married by next century,” she said, shaking her head. You smiled and fixed the dress back on the figure while she redressed.

“You need only find something comfortable, you'll look beautiful in whatever you choose,” you promised. She picked up the registry of artists around the continent who had been summoned to design a dress.

“I've heard there's a lovely artist in Altissia who's work is very much above and beyond,” you suggested, turning to the page.

      The soft flowers brushed against your face as you both laid in the field, escaping for just a moment.

“Luna? Are you happy to be getting married?” you asked. She seemed to think carefully before answering.

“If I am to spend my life with someone, I am glad it will be Noctis,” she said finally. You nodded in agreement, you would probably be okay marrying him.

“Do you like him?” you pressed.

“I love him, as much as you can love your dearest friend. As much as I love you. I know he feels the same, and that is enough for me,” she answered. She sounded content. That meant it was enough for you too.

 


	2. Chapter 2

      The bustle of the wedding planning, the sheer enormity of the tasks that needed doing, and the class difference, meant that you didn't get to see much of Lunafreya before the wedding, and even less of Noctis. In fact, you hadn't seen him since you arrived days ago. Part of you was glad, you were worried after all this time, he might be different, or you might be different, or that everything you shared was some kind of complex dream. It was ridiculous, and you knew it, still... You didn't seek him out, for plenty of reasons.

      When you first saw Noctis walking towards the front of the altar, your breath caught in your chest. 12 years had definitely made a difference, not that he was an unattractive kid. In fact seeing him now brought up memories of your old crush, giving it a little life once again. When Luna practically floated down the large aisle, you lost your breath again. Even though you'd seen her in her dress before, there was something radient about her, something happy. It was something you rarely saw anymore. You muffled a giggle when you looked towards Noctis, watching her as well, looking very much like you felt. Your amusement was short lived, as she stood next to him it sent another stab through your heart. You were thankful it was socially acceptable to cry at weddings, even though this one was full of a wealth of emotions you couldn't pick apart, both good and painful. The wedding was a many hours long affair, and you felt bad for Lunafreya in her heavy wedding dress, and everyone in suits. When they walked together back down, Luna looked at you and smiled. This finally caught Noctis's attention and he turned to see what she was looking at. Your eyes met and you smiled at him through the tears as he seemed caught off guard. You were happy it didn't take him much time to figure out who you were.

      The reception was a little more languid, there were fewer attendees, and there was alcohol which you sorely needed. You skipped the first dance. You felt guilty, but you'd already been set up to deal with enough pain. You'd return to the scene when other people joined in maybe, if only to watch. However, Lunafreya was having none of it. As soon as her first dance with her new husband was finished, she weaved through the crowd, followed by a few eyes, and took hold of your hand to pull you onto the dance floor. A few titters came from the surrounding crowd and you flushed, but you were happy. She moved in close, resting her forehead against yours as the music began.

“Do you know this dance? I do not...” she admitted a little shyly. It sent you both into a fit of quiet giggles. You nodded, and she let you lead.

“Have you been crying?” she asked, a note of concern present. Of course she would notice, you both are practically kissing distance.

“Of course I have, me and the entire kingdom,” you laughed, making sure to smile for her. She studied you for a moment longer before the music changed and a playful smile swept over her face. You were a little alarmed when she distanced herself, holding on barely by the hand and clearly going for another partner. Another hand in yours caught your attention and you couldn't believe you let yourself gasp when you turned to see Noctis grabbing it as he watched his new wife dance away from the two of you with a smile, more of a smirk really. Noctis shook his head and sighed, but there was a hint of a smile on his face as his attention turned back to you. You recovered from your shock, glad you had the chance to look at him more closely.

“You look well, Your Highness,” you teased, though it would seem perfectly ordinary to anyone else. Apparently Noctis, like Luna, had no intention of pursuing the ordinary. He rolled his eyes.

“Get over here, already,” he said, pulling you into a hug. You smiled a little dreamily and returned it.

“It's been a while, Noctis...” you spoke a little lower this time, “I'm glad I get to see you again.”

He nodded and positioned you both for the dance, it was hard to get in the habit of following when you led the last one.

“You look... Different,” he said. It made you laugh.

“Well it has been 12 years, is different good?” you asked curiously. He made no effort to hide his gaze as it slid over your form.

“Very.”

“You've become very handsome, yourself. What did you think when you first saw Luna?” you prodded. His eyes tracked her down in the mass and he looked a little wistful.

“Wasn't really sure I deserved to marry her, still not sure if I deserve it,” he admitted. You gave him a little squeeze.

“Of course you do, and she deserves you. Don't jinx it, just enjoy your beautiful wife,” you instructed. He hummed and turned his attention back to you.

“Oh yeah, you were crying earlier right? What's up?” he asked. This time it pulled a genuine laugh from you.

“Yeah, you two are perfect for each other.”

        The honeymoon was a difficult time, though you would never admit it to anybody. Not for the first time, you pushed through the doors to reveal the kitchen. You let out a loud sigh before realizing the kitchen was in fact occupied.

“Oh six come on!”

“Has the kitchen offended or might you need some directions?”

The voice to your right startled you and you flushed, turning to look.

“Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't realize there was anyone here!” you said quickly. You recognized the man, though you didn't have much contact with the Prince's own retainers.

“I'm lost...” you said hopelessly. The man laughed.

“I'd assumed, where is it you're trying to get to?”

“The training room,” you sighed. He took his eyes off the dough he was kneading and peered at you, using the only part of his hand not covered in flour to adjust his glasses.

“Do you fight?” he asked curiously.

“All the able bodied staff who spend any amount of time with the Prince or Princess are encouraged to train in at least basic combat,” you explained.

“I see,” he mused.

“But... With everything going on I haven't been keeping up and... I would like to practice.”

He nodded and placed a cloth over the dough, washing off his hands.

“I'd be glad to show you the way,” he offered.

“Oh! Will it be alright?” you asked, nodding to the dough. The question made him smile.

“Perfectly, it needs to rise. It is also my second attempt...” he said, turning and fetching a plate and holding it out to you. A plate full of cute pastries, and they looked like they might be filled with something. You reached for one and he nodded encouragingly.

“They're not quite right, but it would be a shame to waste them, and with Noctis gone there's no one who will devour them quite as quickly...” he said. You laughed and took a bite as he led you out the door.

“Oh! This is really good!” you exclaimed, a smile sweeping over you. Despite your mood, you couldn't help feeling just a little bit lighter.

“Glad to hear it,” he responded.

“So you cook for Noctis? That must be a chore. Or perhaps it was only our food he was so picky about,” you said. The man sighed.

“I wish that were so. As it is, I'd rather deal with a toddler's appetite than his,” he lamented. Some part of you was glad he hadn't changed so much.

“I'd forgotten you've been with Lunafreya for some time, you were there when Noctis was recovering I assume.”

You nodded.

“We were fast friends, thanks to Lunafreya. After I stopped being afraid to approach him, that is.”

The man guided you around a corner, and you both stepped aside to watch guards march past.

“It must be strange to see them wed now,” he said. You narrowed your eyes at the floor and kept walking with him.

“That's one word for it, I suppose.”

You regretted saying anything when he studied you the rest of the way, and you didn't need to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking.

“It certainly is... Difficult to watch someone you have feelings for choose a path that cannot involve you,” he guessed, leaving it open ended enough.

“Was I that obvious?” you asked nervously, hand on the training room door. He smiled apologetically.

“No, I'm merely that clever.”

      Difficult as it was, the time apart from them and the chat had left a nagging in your head you couldn't get out. This was their life now, and it didn't include you, couldn't include you, as anything more than a helping hand. So, though you felt like a puppy waiting for its owner to come home, when they returned from their trip you resisted the urge to make an affectionate display and simply welcomed them back with a smile. A look of concern shadowed Luna's face. Every kiss they shared, every time they urged you to eat with them, every time you ran into them on your walks through the garden. You always found excuses to lower your gaze and leave. It simply hurt too much, and you didn't know what else to do. It was evening, and you'd been told by one of the guards that Lunafreya wanted to see you in her room. You'd heard vaguely that there was a meeting somewhere in the castle, and you figured it wouldn't be so bad if it was just Luna. So you went and knocked on the door. It wasn't more than a few seconds before the door flew open and Lunafreya pulled you inside.

“My Lady, what...?” you started, but the sound of the door closing and locking startled you. Standing in front of it, to your surprise, was Noctis. You looked between them.

“What... Why...?”

“Cause you've been avoiding us...” Noctis answered, stepping closer. Luna surged forward and grabbed your hands, holding them tightly.

“_______.... if we've upset you please give us the chance to fix it...” Lunafreya pleaded.

“No! It isn't... It's not that... I just...” you couldn't think of how to say it. She pulled you closer and Noctis moved up behind you, and you lowered your head, feeling tears escape. Her hands let go of yours and instead travelled up to your face, her thumbs trying to swipe away the tears.

“I-Its stupid but I... Seeing you married now, the two people I love most in the world, knowing you're living a whole other life together, one where I'm a footnote...” you rambled on, finally releasing all the words that had been boiling in you since the engagement.

“I'm sorry, it's selfish and I know that... And you two deserve to be happy... I just...”

Lunafreya and Noctis looked surprised, and then looked at each other. There was a communication you couldn't here, something silent and entirely visual. They nodded with just an inclination of the head and their eyes were back on you.

“You are much more than that, as you always have been,” Lunafreya said firmly, and then her gentle hand guided your face to hers and her soft lips met yours. You hummed into it, perhaps not as surprised as you should have been.

“You seriously thought we'd let you just come here and play servant?” Noctis asked, and when the first kiss was through, his hand grabbed your chin lightly and turned your face so he could kiss you. Standing between them, you felt the most peace you had in years.

 


	3. Chapter 3

      Lunafreya walked with you to the garden, looking pensive and distracted. She had told you she needed to discuss something important, and it made you nervous just how worried she looked. Finally, she seemed to gather her resolve, taking your hand and sitting you on the bench with her.

“You know that... Noctis and I have been trying to concieve an heir...” she began. You nodded. It was still a source of slight pain that you tried to ignore. No matter how much they involved you in their relationship, that was something that was withheld. Mostly because there was a severe risk of discovery. It wasn't unusual to see the three of you being affectionate within the castle, but if anything escaped into the public things could get bad. The royal line was simply too precious to spread elsewhere.

“We've recently discovered that I am unable to bear a child, Noctis's heir cannot come from me...” she confessed, looking out at the flowers with a sort of resignation. You wrapped your arms around her and rested your head on her shoulder.

“Luna....”

She took a breath and kissed the top of your head, bringing a hand up to stroke your cheek.

“We have something to ask, something... Perhaps a bit selfish...” she warned. Your heart beat quicker. You had an inkling where this might be going, but it was hard to believe.

“The child must be of Noctis's own blood, and if... If we were to choose anyone to carry his child...” she said, meeting your eyes finally. Your heart beat even quicker.

“You... Want me to have Noctis's baby...” you concluded. She smiled, and it relaxed you.

“You are under no obligation, we know this is an unusual proposal... We would rather someone we know and care for than to use artificial means. Though we won't object if it comes to that.”

You took a breath. To be able to do something so special for the ones you loved most.

“And how... Would insemination happen?” you asked a little awkwardly. Luna flushed just a little but kept her smile.

“Noctis would like to bed you, as would I.”

That's what you suspected.

“I would consider it an honor,” you answered finally.

      Lunafreya guided you down into the bath, and you reclined against the side. The aches in your body were starting to be soothed, and briefly so were your nerves. Luna unpinned your hair, brushing her hands through it and running her hands lightly over your torso. You grabbed her arm and kissed it.

“I'm supposed to be the one bathing you,” you said. She brushed your hair from your face.

“Tonight you are royalty,” she murmured, pressing a kiss to your temple.

“At least join me!” you urged. She didn't need much convincing. When Noctis knocked at the door and opened it to check in on the two of you, he smiled at the sight of you resting on top of her as she ran a soap covered cloth lightly over your body.

      You stepped into the dimly lit bedroom with only an airy robe, smiling at the candles and the smell permeating the room. Noctis was reclining on his hands at the edge of the bed with no shirt, watching the two of you enter the room.

“Alright, I _know_ you didn't think of this yourself,” you teased him. He huffed and crossed his arms.

“Says who? Maybe I like candles,” he protested. When you smiled, he returned it just barely and opened his arms. You didn't hesitate to push yourself into them, wrapping your own around his torso. You buried your faces in each other's necks comfortingly.

“You smell nice,” he said suddenly, making you giggle nervously against him.

“You too.”

      Lunafreya had climbed onto the bed and now sat on her knees, waving you over. You climbed obediently onto the bed and she kissed you before laying you down with your head resting in her lap. Her hands combed through your hair relaxingly, and Noctis watched for a second before joining you. As his hands deftly removed your robes, he somehow ended up straddling you. He paused his actions catching sight of your face and grinned a little.

“This looks kinda familiar,” he stated. You looked at him with confusion. A half second later, his hands descended and his fingers dug familiarly into your ribs and stomach. You couldn't hold back a soft shriek and your laughter as you writhed under him. You tried to fight him off but Luna had joined in, holding your arms just like she had all that time ago. You finally managed to gasp out a surrender before he stopped, brushing your hair back affectionately.

“Quit being so tense. It's fun, promise,” he said with a smirk. You flushed and nudged him, surprised to find that he'd actually begun to harden on top of you.

“I _know_ it's fun! This isn't my first time, just my first with someone I really like,” you purred and gripped his arm to tug him down for a kiss. He hummed thoughtfully.

“Okay, how about Luna goes first?” he suggested.

“Noctis...” Lunafreya warned but stopped when she saw you smiling widely.

“I think that's a perfect idea,” you answered. Noctis moved off you with a grin and you rolled over, climbing up and kissing Luna while you pushed her down on her back. She didn't let you pull away, instead threading her fingers through your hair and intertwining your legs. When you finally had to break for air, you saw out of the corner of your eye, Noctis slipping out of his pants and palming himself through his boxers.

“I think your darling husband wants a show,” here, Noctis paused his actions, “may I?”

A smile graced her lips and she nodded.

      Luna's body arched as you lifted her dress, and you made quick work of her bra. Your kisses trekked down to her breasts and you took her into your mouth, sucking on the delicate skin. She gasped and her leg reflexively came up between yours, grinding against you and making you moan against her.You smiled as you felt her press against the top of your head, urging you downward. How could you refuse? Your mouth explored her skin, wanting to find all the places that made her composure break, that forced soft gasps from her and made Noctis groan somewhere next to you. Your fingers traced over her clothed sex, relishing in how wet it had become. She tried to slide her underwear, the last remaining barrier, down her legs but you batted her hand away.

“I'm afraid you're not in charge tonight, My Lady,” you taunted. Still, you acquiesced, removing the offending article and tossing it off the bed. There wasn't much respite before you situated yourself between her legs, tracing your nails over her thighs as your breath ghosted over her. Your tongue dipped between her folds, turning her gasps to soft moans. Your fingers grip at her hips as she arches them towards your mouth. Your tongue explored every inch of her, pressing against her clit, trying to find all the places that would bring moans out of her. It slipped inside her and she writhed a little under you, making you hold onto her and continue to push further into her. Her breathing was becoming more labored, it was only driving you forward with need. You replaced your tongue with a finger, slipping the digit in easily as you went back up to suck on her clit. You curled your finger inside her and she moved her hips reactively. You lapped at her as much as you could before needing to break for air. You pulled your finger out and cleaned it off, and felt hands grab you around the waist and pull you backwards. You gasped as Noctis curled his body around yours, his cock pressing against you (you hadn't sene him taking off his boxers), and spoke lowly.

“You're greedy,” he accused, giving you a kiss before releasing you. You stuck out your tongue but he simply pushed past you to take your place between Lunafreya's legs, and continued where you left off. It was clear he knew her body far more intimately, from the way she was gasping and moaning. It made sense, and it was kind of a turn on to watch. You decided to assist, occupying your mouth with her breasts again. He wasn't at it long before her body shuddered under you.

      Luna, who was now even more relaxed, sat behind you and massaged circles on your back as Noctis's mouth moved over your now naked body. Mostly searching for spots that made you gasp, and going over them again when he found them. As Luna's hands moved higher, her fingers brushed a particularly sensitive spot on your neck just below your jaw that made you gasp. She nudged her husband.

“Noctis...” she alerted him, he looked up. Her fingers ran over the spot again, and you flushed and squirmed, whimpering quietly. His eyes were instantly alight and he slid back up your body, leaving an experimental kiss on the spot. It brought a needy whine from your throat. He immediately switched to love bites and laving the spot with his tongue. The effect had you gasping out breathy moans and tugging him closer, bowing your entire body up to meet his. When his name escaped you he let out his own noises of appreciation and couldn't restrain himself from grinding against you.

“S-Sorry... I--” but you kissed him to cut him off.

“Please... Noctis... I've been trying really hard not to push you down and take you myself...”

Out of your eye you could see Noctis's flushed face against your neck, and the sound of Lunafreya's laughter from behind you.

      “So you're... Really sure?” Noctis asked again. He was poised between your legs already, hovering just above you while Lunafreya sat to the side and watched with some interest.

“Well it would be a silly time to turn back, wouldn't it?” you replied. He opened his mouth and you closed it.

“I promise, I'm absolutely positive I'd like to do this. As long as you're sure.”

He studied you for a moment longer before sitting up and pulling you with him. You straddled his lap, shivering as his cock rubbed against your thigh. His hands moved to cup your backside and lift you a little. You took a breath and pulled him into another kiss as you sat yourself down on his cock, feeling him slowly entering you. His moans were immediate, muffled by the kiss. It was still a huge turn on. You let out a shuddering breath, getting used to the stretch of his cock inside you. The sound of his breathy moans as you were completely filled with him was making you want to go faster, but when you moved you started slow. Rolling your hips, then with his help letting him thrust into you. You reached down to stroke your fingers over your clit, Noctis's eyes following them every inch of the way. He growled in frustration at the shallow thrusts and laid you back roughly, hiking your legs around his waist and pulling your hand away from touching yourself. It didn't last long, it was replaced by Luna's, slipping between the two of you and rubbing circles, precise and delicious in the way that belayed her practice. You made sure the moans you gave off for Noctis were loud enough to hear, loud enough to spur him into thrusting harder and deeper. Instead your arms came up around his neck, pulling him close, close enough to start kissing and nipping at your neck. Which only make you moan more, which only made him thrust harder. His own breaths were becoming more labored, and his thrusts were getting erratic. You were both still young, and fairly inexperienced. When he and Lunafreya both find particularly sensitive places, you tighten around him. His moans were now as loud as yours, and Luna was making it her mission to get you to come first. The thought of hearing Noctis like that, feeling him filling you up, getting you pregnant of all things... It made you come unexpectedly, holding tightly to him as you rode it out and moaned against his head. It didn't take much longer for him to follow.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the weird name issue in the second paragraph. I swear it makes more sense when you see my writing process.  
> I knew it was bound to happen eventually... Fixed now

      You'd been feeling sick since you woke up, and you were reluctant to get out of bed. When a knock echoed through the room, you groaned and rolled over, mumbling something loudly but unintelligibly. The door opened unsurely and Ignis stuck his head in.

“Noctis informed me you were feeling a bit ill this morning...” he explained, looking you over. You nodded, registering a silver tray in his hand.

“Can you eat?” he asked. You groaned and hid your face, and you heard a soft laugh.

“Well, do try when you can muster it. Nothing intricate, plain rice, with some plum vinegar.”

You peeked out and made a face.

“Vinegar?” you asked, that sounded... Like the exact opposite of what you needed.

“It helps, it really does,” he encouraged, setting the tray on the dresser and offering you the bowl. You sighed and sat up, stilling to help the dizziness before taking the bowl.

      You definitely should not have sat in the comfy, poofy chair. Despite how tempting it was, now it felt impossible to get out of with how big you were. While resting after another failed attempt, a scurry of steps and a sweet voice made you look up.

“Hey, lemme help...” it was Prompto, quite possibly the sweetest person you'd ever met. You smiled as he took a hand, using the other to support you overprotectively. As if the child were his. You sighed in relief when you were back on your feet.

“Thanks, I thought it was going to be my punishment for being greedy...” you joked. He laughed and looked at the table.

“Bringing any books?” he asked, ever eager to help. You nodded and reached out to the table. He was quicker, and snatched up the book pile.

“C'mon, I'll walk you.”

The room wasn't far, but when you reached the door he stalled.

“This might sound kinda weird but um.... Could I maybe get some shots of you? Only if you don't mind! I think you're really cute like this and I think Noct would really like em...” he mumbled. You smiled and opened the door, pulling him in.

Halfway through the shoot, Noctis walked into the room. Prompto pouted.

“Aw man, these were gonna be a surprise...” he whined. Noctis looked at him with confusion, then sighed, smiled, and walked out. Prompto punched the air in a minor victory.

      You sat on the courtyard bench, one shoe off, rubbing your feet. It had been such a nice day, you wished you could just go on a simple walk without your body sabotaging you. You would just have to wait it out. Gladio walked by and, seeing you in a strange predicament, wandered over to you.

“You alright?” he asked, watching you massage your feet. You sighed and nodded, putting your shoe back on.

“I'm fine. I went for a walk but didn't really expect my feet to swell so quickly. Hurts. But I'm gonna let them rest a bit.”

He hummed and studied you for a second.

“Goin' back to your room?” he asked. You looked at him funny.

“Uh.. Yeah....”

“'Scuse me,” he said, then positioned one arm behind your back and one under your legs, lifting you with barely any strain.

“This okay?” he asked. You blinked and held on tightly.

“Um... Yeah, it's fine.”

Secretly, you were kind of impressed. He sounded a little worked, but not terribly so. Maybe you should have him carry you around more often.

      The delivery wasn't difficult, but it was tense. Only Luna and Noctis accompanied you in the delivery room, soothing and comforting you as best they could. The labor was long, longer than anyone would have liked with an entire nation waiting. Then, in the dead of night, on the verge of falling asleep yourself, a tiny baby was placed into your arms. You traced every feature of her face with your eyes. Every bit that made her you, every bit that made her Noctis. Suddenly the thought of having to give her up, even, no especially, living in the same castle. Having her not know you as the one who had carried her and fallen in love with her. You cradled her and rested your forehead on hers, crying with her. A soft hand grazed your cheek and you looked up at Luna's blurry form.

“She'll be every bit as much your daughter as she is ours. She'll know what you've given her, and us.”

You handed her shakily to Noctis, who sat on the bed. The three of you gazed down at the tiny future of Lucis.

 


End file.
